Hazards (Tanked Up)
Below is a list of hazards in the game Tanked Up. All hazards in Tanked Up cannot be damaged nor destroyed, except for land mines. Land mines can be destroyed by running into them with a tank. However, this is not a good solution to get rid of them, as running into one will damage the player's tank. Land mines Land mines are the first type of hazard introduced in the game Tanked Up. Appearance Land mines appear as a circular plate with a raised area in the middle and a skull and crossbones on it. Game information Land mines are placed on the tracks Rumble in the Jungle and In the Dock. They are easy to avoid, but if the tank runs into them, a explosion will happen resulting in the tank losing one fifth of its health. When the large amount of damage is dealt, the tank is immediately stopped from moving, but can move again after the explosion. Snowballs Snowballs are hazards in the game Tanked Up. Appearance Snowballs appear as a white sphere of snow. Game information Snowballs move at a constant speed in a set direction. They only appear on the level Deep Freeze, where they roll down a hill into a crevasse. They aren't that easy to avoid, as they come down at an unexpected time. The damage they deal is high, damage inflicted equal to one fourth of the tank's full health. Swinging axes Swinging axes are hazards in Tanked Up, encountered on the level Jungle Boogie. Appearance Swinging axes appear to be silver axes that swing back and forth horizontally. The blade of the axe is silver, while the rod that swings the blade back and forth (probably made of wood) is brown. The wooden rod is attached to the blade with a silver metal bolt. Axes are attached to large rectangular arches. These arches are made out of beige stone and appear to have faces etched into them. The artwork on the arch appears to be very much influenced by Mayan and Aztec artwork. Game information Swinging axes are located on the top of arches, swinging back and forth horizontally. They never seem to stop swinging, so it is possible that they are mechanical. They swing slowly when they go up, but quickly when they swing down. They are very hard to avoid, due to them being on one of the higher, more difficult levels to complete and the tank having to slow down to avoid them, which could lead to them being passed by another tank. They do not deal that much damage, but will become a serious danger if the tank continues to collide with them throughout the race, as the damage will add up. Swinging axes appear attached to the top of almost every arch in the level, and cannot be destroyed. Fire shooting mouths Fire shooting mouths are hazards in Tanked Up. They appear on the level Jungle Boogie. Appearance They appear as a stone statue head attached to the ground. Game information Three fire shooting mouths are always found grouped together, and each fires a fiery object from its mouth that can harm other tanks. What is bad about them is that they are located in a part of the track where the fire the three shoots goes across most of that part, with only a small part of the track on the bottom being the safe place for the tank to drive and not be hit by the fiery projectiles. They cannot be destroyed, but only appear on one part of the level. Battle ship The battle ship is a hazard in Tanked Up, appearing only on the level In the Dock. Appearance The battle ship appears as a long, armed ship, with three cannons. It is made of metal and located in a pool of water in the middle of the level. Game information The battleship is completely stationary, and fires at passing tanks. Its three cannons are exactly the same as the cannons seen on the other tanks, and with them it can fire at three passing tanks, or focus fire on one. It cannot be destroyed, and like land mines (also encountered on this level), they do not serve that much of a threat, as the battle ship fires in a spot the moving tank was a few seconds ago, and since it has moved from it, the bullet will usually miss. The battle ship is incapable of firing in a location where it thinks the tank will be next. Tanked Up - battleship.png|The full battle ship Electric towers Electric towers are hazards in the game Tanked Up. Appearance They appear as large metal towers that have the appearance of a needle. They appear only in the level Electric Shock. Game information Electric towers do not harm the tank for the entire race if they stay on the track area, outlined my small metal circles. If the tank so happens to stray from the track, going outside the metal circles, one of the towers in the level will begin to shock the tank, slowly sapping the tank's health. The damage will not increase, but will go at a constant speed. Moving back onto the track will stop the tower from electrocuting the tank that strayed from it. Several electric towers are placed throughout the level, so that they can always shock a tank straying from the track. 129px-Electric_Tower 1.png|An electric tower Electric Tower 1.png|An electric tower shocking a tank Lava Lava is a hazard in Tanked Up, only encountered on the level Melting Point. Appearance Lava appears as a red liquid with bubbles in it. Game information Lava outlines the level, being around the entire track, and in areas where there is no track. Lava is the most dangerous hazard in the game, as if the tank ever goes into it, they are instantly destroyed. Lava is never required to go through, nor is any danger to the tank if the stray from track, as there is never a route along that level that is short, with lava on both sides. Category:Tanked Up Category:Hazards Category:Lists